


Tell Me Every Detail

by pokesperuby



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, emerald being really gay!!! and also nervous about his new bf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokesperuby/pseuds/pokesperuby
Summary: is this gonna be multi chapter? is it gonna have more texting format? who knows





	1. Chapter 1

**Emerald: Ruby**

**Emerald: Ruuuuubyyy**

**Emerald: You awake pretty boy**

 

**Ruby: what**

**Ruby: its like midnight i wanna sleeeeeep**

 

**Emerald: Yeah but i need advice. Fashion advice**

 

**Ruby: oh? im listening**

 

**Emerald: Yeah i figured you would**

**Emerald: What’s your opinion on meggings**

 

**Ruby: on What now**

**Ruby: i havent heard that name in years. good lord rald**

 

**Emerald: Well?**

 

**Ruby: youre hopeless lmao**

 

**Emerald: Just answer the question ruby**

 

**Ruby: its a no from me. why are you suddenly interested in this**

 

**Emerald: Reasons**

 

**Ruby: yeah? yeah???**

 

**Emerald: Yeah**

 

“So, when are you gonna stop blushing at your phone?” 

Emerald looked up at Gold, who had rested one of his elbows on top of the couch and was giving him that cocky grin that always made Rald wanna clock him in the face. Actually, Crystal would want to do that too. And Silver, as a matter of fact, and Silver was Gold’s boyfriend. Anyway, Emerald certainly was  _ not _ blushing at his phone. And he also certainly did  _ not _ put his phone away as soon as Gold mentioned that he was. “Right now.” Rald stuck his tongue out at Gold. 

Ever since he and Crystal had practically moved in with Gold, not wanting to go back to their own homes, he had teased them about every little thing they did. Especially if it involved dating someone. And now that Ruby had finally asked Rald out, Gold wouldn’t leave them alone. Ruby was pretty laid back about this stuff, so he didn’t mind Gold texting him every 5 or so minutes to ask when the wedding was. He just laughed it off. Rald, on the other hand… 

He had no idea how to process this. His crush had asked him out. They were actually dating. It had only been a week since they started dating and it had been the best week of his life. He never knew how great it would be to date someone, much less  _ Ruby.  _ The guy was fawned over by pretty much anyone in Hoenn who was in his age range and knew what contests were. Rald, he was… the guy had trouble making any sort of friends in the first place that weren’t little demon Pokémon trying to grab onto his hair and suck it into some other dimension. He had always been the odd one in any group. Ruby had asked  _ him _ out. Just remembering it now gave him a huge fluttery feeling in his chest that spread into his arms down to the tips of his fingers and made him kind of numb. Maybe Rald was a little bit head-over-heels. Just a little bit. 

Running a hand down his face, trying to get rid of that fluttery feeling, he turned toward Gold, who was still looking at him with that stupid grin on his face. Gold put his hand on Rald’s head, the same way he did when they had first met face-to-face. “Don’t get so angry, l’il man!” He huffed good-naturedly. “All I wanna know is  _ every single detail.  _ Aren’t you two going out tomorrow? Is that what you’re talking about? Are you asking him for advice on what to wear?”

Rald’s skin prickled. For all the dumb that Gold played, he knew how to read people, unfortunately. “No.” Rald lied, sneering at Gold to try and build up a wall of protection on instinct. That wall came crashing down as soon as it went up as Emerald’s phone lit up with a beep and he gasped, his eyes clinging to whatever Ruby had said. Gold was laughing at him before he could realize his mistake. Emerald stuffed the nearest pillow into his face. “Besides,” Emerald continued, trying to recover from that embarrassing jolt his heart did whenever Ruby texted him. “He doesn’t even know we’re going out tomorrow. I’m surprising him.” He beamed proudly. 

“Oh-hohoho. Now that’s cute. Have you two even been on a formal date yet?” Gold was now cupping his own cheeks, both elbows resting on the couch. His expression had shifted from smugness to adoration, adoration for his adopted sibling and the shared pride they felt when Ruby asked Rald out. 

“No.” Rald repeated, less cold and more embarrassed this time. He and Ruby had kissed enough, sure. Between the night under the stars before the meteor hit, their first kiss that had left Emerald flustered and confused as Ruby had left right after, and the kiss they shared just after Ruby revealed his feelings, it was pretty clear that they really did like each other. So why hadn’t Ruby taken him out on a date yet? The question had been on his mind for a while, obviously he couldn’t just come to Johto willy-nilly and the two of them had been busy with their saving-the-world business, not to mention being a dexholder was a job in of itself, but he knew Ruby was in Johto this week for something he needed to do with his dad. Emerald figured he shouldn’t worry about it, and he didn’t. But when you grow up like Rald did, there’s always that lingering anxiety in the back of your mind that tells you something is wrong. 

Gold ruffled his hair. “You’ll be fine, strange boy.” He chuckled. “You two are the best thing to come out of that whole… meteor… thingy.”

“Sapphire and Lisia, moron.” Emerald corrected him. Gold “ooh”-ed at him in agreement and nodded his head. The two girls had formally met after everything was finished, and it had been love at first sight for them. Well, love at first contest, really. 

“You guys might just rival them, though.” Gold closed his eyes and tapped the side of his own temple thoughtfully. Emerald kept denying it, but secretly became more and more flustered at the idea of anyone thinking he and Ruby were cute together. It was absolutely a losing battle, but Rald didn’t really wanna fight it anymore.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha *whips* im gonna focus more on sapphire and lisia next chapter i swear. its gonna be about their date and then theres a chapter about emeruby date

Sapphire groaned as her hair was tugged back into a tight ponytail.

“Oh, quit complaining.” Ruby always stress makeover-ed. He was in the Goldenrod contest hall, his father bringing him to Johto as a work trip. To keep himself from being bored, he had dragged Sapphire along with him, and of course her girlfriend had followed suit, eager to find out what contests outside of Hoenn were like. So now, Ruby and Lisia stood over Sapphire in the dressing room, testing out all different kinds of makeup on her. Lisia seemed to be having a great time with the holographic highlighter.

“I wouldn’t be complainin’ if ya would stop tryin’ to make me prim and proper!” Sapphire retorted. “It didn’t work a year ago an’ it’s not gonna work now!”

Lisia whined. “Aww, but come on, you look _so_ cute, Sapphie!” She put her arms around Sapphire’s neck and gave her a small peck on the lips. Sapphire hummed noncommittally, and Ruby knew Lisia had quelled her defiance. _Nice one._ He mouthed to her as they silently high fived behind Sapphire’s head. Lisia winked at him.

“Besides, Emerald never lets me touch his hair, so you’re the only one I can do anything with.” Ruby snorted. “Don’t get me wrong, I love him so, so much, but that mane is getting ridiculous. He better comb it tomorrow at least.”

“He doesn’t even know yer takin’ him on a date! Give ‘im some slack.” Sapphire flinched as Ruby pulled at her hair again. “And calm down with that! I know yer stressed but I wanna _keep_ some hair, thank you!”

“But this is their first official date, Sapphire. You _know_ how important that can be.” Lisia pointed at her in accusation.

Sapphire snorted. “Not like I could forget Ruby fawnin’ over me when he found out you were takin’ me on a date. Wouldn’t leave me alone ‘til I was as clean as he was. My arm hair is still recoverin’.” She glanced sadly at her bandage-laden arms.

“And why do you think we’re fawning over you now?” Ruby smirked. Sapphire whipped her head around so fast that Ruby lost his grip on her hair.

“ _Heuh?_ ”

Lisia clapped her hands gleefully and giggled as she bounced on her heels. “Come on, Sapph, I have the _cutest_ outfits for both of us. And they’re not matching this time!” She squealed as she grabbed Sapphire by the arm and lead her out of the room. Sapphire glared back at Ruby and stuck her tongue out, but she was smiling. Ruby smirked and gave her a slow wave. He watched them leave, then checked his phone.

 

**Emerald: Ruby**

 

**Ruby: hm**

**Ruby: suppp**

 

**Emerald: Wru**

 

**Ruby: uhhhh contest hall in goldenrod? where else would i be loll**

 

**Emerald: Mind if i come visit. I’ll get latias 2 fly me over**

**Ruby: go 4 it but im not very pretty today**

 

**Emerald: Youre always pretty shut up**

 

**Ruby: ok true**

**Ruby: but thats gay**

 

**Emerald: Oh Please**

**Emerald: As if everything that comes out of your mouth isnt**

 

**Ruby: you got me there. anyway u might run into sapphire and lisia**

 

**Emerald: Oh theyre here too??? Squad up**

 

**Ruby: this is so fake were still missing wally**

 

**Emerald: Ah yes the mysterious wally that i havent even met yet**

 

**Ruby: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!!!!**

 

**Emerald: Im on my way over. Should be there in like 10 minutes**

 

Ruby panicked. 10 minutes. Could he do a full face in 10 minutes? He figured he’d only find out by doing. He primed his face and started putting on his concealer with the speed of 14 Ninjask. He skipped contouring. No time. A little bit of Lisia’s highlighter on his cheeks wouldn’t hurt though. Five minutes. He put some eyeliner on his bottom lashes, then hesitated. Could he get a wing done in four and a half minutes? Screw it, he was gonna do his best. His left wing was slightly sharper than his right one, but it was good enough. He patted some setting powder on his cheeks. Time. Nine and a half minutes. He let himself relax.

“Ruby, you are a gem in more ways than one.” He complimented himself out loud. All too late did he realize he never brushed his hair. He scrambled to grab the brush and his hat as he made his hair smooth.

Suddenly he heard a familiar, raspy voice behind him. “Thought you said you weren’t very pretty today!” He whipped around to see Emerald standing in the doorway, leaning up against the frame. Even at a distance, Ruby had to look down to meet his eyes. “Looks to me like you were plenty glammed up."

"First of all, never say 'glammed up' again." Ruby huffed a breath of laughter. “Second of all, I wanted to look good for you.” He approached Emerald and bent down to kiss his forehead.

“Hey, that’s _gay._ ” Emerald shoved Ruby a bit as he leaned back up. Ruby smiled warmly at Emerald, then turned his glance upward to see Lisia and Sapphire holding hands and coming out of the other dressing room.

They were totally wearing matching outfits. Ruby knew Sapphire wouldn’t pick up on it, but Lisia had purposefully chosen clothing with the same material. He almost laughed, Lisia knew her girlfriend too well. He caught Lisia’s gaze, and she grinned wildly at him as she led Sapphire out of the hall.

“So, what’s up? Why’d you come visit me?” Ruby snapped his gaze back down to Rald.

“Well, I missed you.” Emerald’s arms were crossed now. “Texting isn’t the same as hearing your voice, you know.”

“Wow, what a coincidence! I missed you too. Your voice is too cute to go too long without hearing.”

Emerald tucked his hair behind his ear bashfully. Ruby blushed a little bit at how adorable he was.

“Anyway, I was thinking, uh, there’s a restaurant near the game corner, and Gold said it was really good, so, maybe, we…?” Emerald stammered.

Ruby froze. His mind was whirring at a million miles an hour, thoughts about “this wasn’t supposed to happen until tomorrow” and “I was supposed to take him out” and “he’s too cute when he’s so shy like this.”

Instead, he let his happiness set in as he took Emerald’s hand. “...Could go?” He finished Rald’s sentence for him. “Come on.” Ruby laced their fingers together and began to lead Emerald out of the hall.

 


End file.
